


Intervention

by Slaskia



Series: Wreckers and Sirens [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Last Stand, Pursuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: Wheeljack and Ebonscream spot some travelers in potential trouble....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place shortly after the one-shot 'Regrets'.

It had been a little over a full cycle since they were ‘evicted’ from the camp.  Ebonscream had decided to not bother setting up camp the night they were cast out, due to how late it was.  They had set up camp last night to get a full night’s recharge. Well, somewhat.

“You’re a berth hog, ya know that?”

“’Fraid I can’t help it, Jackie,” Ebonscream chuckled as he continued to break down the tent.  “Especially with these!” He flapped all four of his winglets as he flashed the shorter bot a smirk, to which Wheeljack groaned and rolled his optics as he rolled up the berth.

He did have to hand the new member some credit at least.  Wheeljack did actually recharge on the cold ground for a good while before joining him on the travel berth.  Of course, the discomfort the new Wrecker experienced probably would have been avoided if Ebonscream didn’t call dibs on the berth.  However, he never did ‘afthole’ things without reason and in this case, it was for what he called a ‘pride check’.

It told him that Wheeljack knew when to ‘swallow his pride’, at least in this instance.

“You’re quite cuddly when ya recharge, by the way,” Ebonscream commented.

He saw Wheeljack stiffen and he caught a bit of blue on his faceplates.  “Ya, well…couldn’t be helped in this case,” Wheeljack countered. He was trying to sound tough, but Ebonscream could hear the undertone of embarrassment.  “Berth was too small for us both….”

“Ya could always sleep on top of me, ya know,” he offered.

Wheeljack dropped the rolled-up berth, his face now contorted in horror.  “Frag no!” he cried.

“Aw, ya wound me, Jackie….”  Ebonscream put on a pouting face, placing a hand on his chest.  “Ya don’t find me attractive?”

The smaller Wrecker blinked at him, then shook his head.  “I’m not answerin’ that!”

Ebonscream laughed.

\--

They finished breaking camp a few kliks later and set out, Ebonscream picking a random direction go in.  The area did look  _ vaguely _ familiar to Wheeljack, probably was the area he ran though after escaping the Sirens.  He wondered if any Sirens were roaming around here.

He briefly clenched his jaw at the thought.

What he found odd though was that Ebonscream had hardly said anything since they headed out.  After how snarky he was that morning, Wheeljack had expected him to keep it up. Instead, the taller bot kept his optic focused on the horizon all around them as they traveled.  It was just like this yesterday.

Guess his ‘snarky’ side had an on/off switch, with it only being ‘on’ when he was idle or otherwise not in a dangerous position.  That was Wheeljack’s guess anyway.

“So how do we know when it’s safe to head back?” Wheeljack asked, no longer able to take the silence.

“We don’t,” Ebonscream replied, a bit blunt.  “Especially considerin’ Kup’s mad at  _ two _ of us this time.”

“I wouldn’t be out here if I had known about the ‘don’t torque off Kup’ rule in the first place!”  Wheeljack retorted.

“Ah, but who said it was a  _ rule _ ?”  Ebonscream countered, a smirk playing on his face.  “Gives the crew a bit of excitement and somethin’ ta look forward ta.  Of course, many will be upset that they missed watchin’ the actual  _ chase _ this time.”

Wheeljack rolled his optics.  “Oh, how unfortunate they didn’t get to have some fun at my expense….”

Ebonscream was chuckling.  “I figure we can turn back after tanight,” he stated.  “That  _ should _ give Kup enough time ta cool down.”

“And if he’s still torqued off?”

“We get ta spend more nights sharing a berth!”  Ebonscream sounded a bit too excited about that.

“Oh joy…,” Wheeljack groaned.

The dark bot suddenly stopped, his optics narrowing as he looked straight ahead.

“What is it?” Wheeljack asked, squinting his own optics to try to see what he was seeing.

“What do ya see?” Ebonscream asked.

“I don’t have the height advantage you do!”  he pointed out.

“And that’s considered an excuse because?”

Wheeljack sighed and did a quick look around.  There was large rock close by, so he went to it and climbed on top of it.  Now he had a better view of what was ahead, including of what he believed Ebonscream was seeing.

“I see a small group of bots, they look like travelers, headin’ north,” he said.

“And what else?” Ebonscream asked, now leaning on the rock he was on.

_ There’s more? _  With a wordless grunt, Wheeljack looked again, watching carefully.  It took a klik, but he saw it. Another group of bots a short distance behind, only their movements looked more suspicious.  Like they were stalking the first group.

“Looks like bandits are about to attack them.”

“Then let’s ensure that doesn’t happen, hmm?”

Wheeljack agreed.  After all, that’s what Wreckers were supposed to do.

\--

“So why are you two heading to Iacon?”

Ratchet glanced up at their newest travel companion, noting his friend, Hammercircult, was doing the same.  He still hadn’t gotten used to just how tall this white and yellow bot was: he felt like a dwarf next to him.  What did he say was his name again? Ah yes. Airfix.

“The small tribe we were a part of was hit with an epidemic of Cerulean Fever,” he replied softly, a grim look on his face.

“Yeah…,” Hammercircuit continued, his face downcast.  “Hit hard and fast. Everyone was down and the herb needed to treat it was late in sprouting.  Ratch and I were the only ones that survived it.”

“Oh…my condolences…,” Airfix muttered, his expression sympathetic.

“We heard Iacon was a repository of knowledge and learning,” Ratchet stated.  “I figured the bots there had to know of alternative methods of treating things like Cerulean Fever.  I...I don’t want to be helpless like that again….”

“A noble goal,” Airfix commented.  “I desire to be a medic myself, but our medic already had an apprentice and we weren’t big enough to justify having another.  The old bot wouldn’t even let me sit in on the lessons, so I could, you know, be of some use in case something big happens. Stingy aft.”

“It’s always a good thing to have more than one medic on hand,” Ratchet stated.  “The more that know at least the basics, the better off everyone would be.”

“Too true statemen’,” a new, melodic voice spoke.

The trio stopped and spun around to face the speaker, their hands curled into fists, ready to defend themselves if need be.  They all knew about the risks of being attacked by bandits, like the Razers and the Slicers. What they saw in front of them was a slender green and grey bot, bearing an insignia they didn’t recognize.  An insignia that looked like it was burnt onto his chassis.

That didn’t instill the sense of ‘friendly’ to Ratchet.

“I apologize for starting you,” the bot said with a small bow.  “I couldn’t help but overhear your stories. My tribe is currently expanding and we need additional medics.  I was hoping you would be willing to aid us.”

“How many medics do you have?” Ratchet asked, deciding to play along for a bit.

“One,” the bot replied.  “And we lack suitable apprentice to take her place if something happens to her.”

“Has she been to Iacon to learn the latest from her peers?”

There was flash of confusion on the bot’s face, which made Ratchet’s optics narrow slightly.  “Trained by her predecessor,” he replied. “And they were trained by their predecessor.”

“So they have know nothing of the latest medicine that may be available.”  Ratchet stated, not getting a good feeling from this.

“There had been no need.”  The bot then added. “She is quite competent, I assure you.”

Ratchet glanced at Hammercircuit, whom was frowning with disapproval.  He felt the same way.

“Then I am afraid we cannot help you,” his friend stated.  “We are journeying to Iacon to learn the latest in medicine so that we can help everyone the best way we can.  Our goal will not be accomplished by joining a group that would be clearly behind on the latest knowledge and techniques.”

“And I am afraid I share their thoughts on this,” Airfix spoke up.  “It is not that I do not wish to help, but that I would be better able to help everyone if I learn the latest now, rather than play catch up later.”

The bot had shifted his feet slightly, Ratchet catching a bit of tension building his frame.  There was an expression of disappointment on his face, but behind he saw a hit of desperation.

“This ‘Iacon’ you spoke of,” he finally spoke.  “Where is it?”

“Far to the north, still several cycles travel from here by our estimation,” Ratchet replied, thinking he may let his medic know where to go to gain better knowledge.

“That’s quite a journey to embark on,” the bot commented, scratching his chin.  “It looks like you have been traveling a while…would you like to stop for cycle or two to rest?  We have small camp tha’ is not far…couple breems from here.” He gestured toward the west. “My friends can escort you there.”

Ratchet glanced away from this bot and his optics widened when he saw two more now approaching. Both had the same insignia and were clearly armed.  Ratchet felt his frame tense up.

“While it is tempting to accept your kind offer,” Airfix was saying.  “Your friends don’t make me feel very comfortable.”

Ratchet very much agreed with him.

“My apologies,” the bot sighed.  “Necessary these days…many bandits and other…unsavory groups abou’.”

“Funny how ya Sirens are not includin’ yourselves in that,” a voice growled from their left side.

Ratchet and the other’s turned toward the speaker and saw two new bots approaching:  a short, stocky white one and tall, lean dark one. They also bore insignias they didn’t recognize, though different from the other group.  At least they knew what the first group were now.

“We seem to be rather popular today...,” Hammercircuit was heard muttering.

“So it would seem…,” Ratchet agreed, not how this was turning out so far.

“A word of warnin’ to you,” the shorter newcomer was saying.  “If you go with him, they’ll never let ya leave.” His optics were glowing with hate.  “Trust me…I know.”

“Wheeljack,” the bot they had been talking to snarled.

“In fact, this is the very bot that talked me into ‘visitin’ them,” Wheeljack continued. “Ain’t that right?  Slipraid?”

Slipraid was growling, his frame fully tense.  His two companions were tense as well, their hands on their weapons.  Ratchet could tell that Slipraid’s processor was working overtime.

As for the two newcomers.  The tall one had his hands casually laying on the hilts of two sabers, his posture relaxed, but those red optics were focused on the Sirens.  They would also occasionally flick about, looking for more trouble. Wheeljack on the other hand was very tense, his plates puffed out a bit, hands curled into fists.  His blue optics were glued on the Sirens, like he was trying to melt them down with this gaze alone.

“Back off,” Slipraid snarled.  “Wre’ger’s have no business here.”

At that, the dark one tensed a bit, a brow twitching in agitation.  “It’s  _ Wreckers _ ya afts!” he snapped.  “I told ya lot that before!”

“Like we care!  We outnumber you!”

“Hmm…three to two…,” the dark bot mused, back to looking casual.  “It is indeed unfavorable…for ya lot.” All three Siren’s stiffened with surprise.

“Yeah,” Wheeljack agreed with a smirk.  “We’re called  _ Wreckers _ for a reason.”

“Oh, I like these guys!” Hammercircuit commented, his face beaming.

Ratchet wasn’t so certain.  While he wasn’t getting nearly as bad of a feeling from them as the Sirens, he wasn’t too keen on the attitude they’ve shown so far.

Slipraid kept looking between them and the Wreckers, his face a scowl.  It was obvious he was attempting to determine their chances if a brawl broke out.  Ratchet knew Hammercircuit may jump in to help the Wreckers. Airfix? He had no idea, though his size alone may be intimidating enough.

“You win this round, Wre’gers,” Slipraid growled as he turned and started running, his two companions right behind him.

“Now I know ya are doin’ it on purpose!” Ebony shouted at their retreating backs.

Ratchet wasn’t sure how he felt about all this.

\--

Wheeljack wanted to go after them.  In fact, he started to do just that, but Ebonscream put a hand on his shoulder and held him in place.

“Let them go,” he was saying.

“But-!” Wheeljack started to protest.

“Ta chase after and attack a retreatin’ foe would make ya little better than the groups we swore ta fight against.”  Ebonscream’s tone was quite serious.

Wheeljack bristled a bit with impatience, but stood down.  Ebonscream then addressed the travelers.

“Ya are fortunate we were close enough by ta intervene,” he stated.

“Is it true what you said?” the white and red bot asked, looking skeptical.  “That if we had gone there even with the intention of only staying the night, they wouldn’t let us leave?”

“Unfortunately,” Wheeljack replied with a growl, folding his arms.  “Slipraid convinced me to visit their main camp to check them out. When I decided they weren’t for me, they knocked me out and chained me up.  Spent a few orns blindfolded, half-starved and isolated before I was able to escape.”

“By the Allspark….”

“Yeah, so for obvious reasons I’m not a fan of Sirens.”

“And to think I was actually considering helping them once I got the training I needed,” the tall white and yellow one muttered, his tone one of shame.

“Don’t be hard on yourself,” Ebonscream told him.  “From what we understand, they like ta manipulate bots.  Ah, but where are our manners.” He then bowed. “I’m Ebonscream, head trainer and tactician for the Wreckers.  And my smaller and shorter tempered companion is, as ya already heard, Wheeljack.”

“I do  _ not _ have a temper, Ebony,” Wheeljack grumbled.  “Well, OK, when it comes to Sirens perhaps I do.”  Ebonscream just chuckled at that.

“I’m Ratchet,” the white and red bot said, following suit and looking a bit more trusting of them.  He gestured to the slightly slenderer grey and yellow bot. “This is my friend Hammercircuit.”

“A pleasure to meet you,” Hammercircuit greeted with a nod of his head.

“And I’m Airfix,” the tall white and yellow bot stated.  “I only recently joined them on this journey.”

“A pleasure ta meet your acquaintance,” Ebonscream said with a smile, before turning serious.  “We only caught the tail end of your conversation with Slipraid…was there more ta his ‘offer’ than nightly shelter?”

“I am sorry, but I’d rather not aid in what appears to be a building war between two factions,” Ratchet replied.

“Are you sure about that, Ratch?” Hammercircuit asked.  “If what they say is true, these Sirens have a habit of kidnapping and torturing bots to get them join them.  How many innocents have they done this to?”

“From what I know, I’m the only one that has successfully escaped them,” Wheeljack put in.  “And I only did so because their medical staff took pity on my aft and helped me escape. One…at the cost of their life….”

_ Silky… _  He looked at the ground, his optics clouding briefly.

“That would explain why the bot seemed so interested in us,” Airfix mused.  “We are all medics…well, in my case, I wish to become one.”

That got Wheeljack’s attention.  “Do they have any medics at all?” he asked.

“They said they had one,” Hammercircuit replied.  “With no apprentice.”

He felt a bit of relief.  Gravelgrind was still alive.

“Still,” Ebonscream spoke up.  “That they are after medics suggests they intend ta expand further…if they haven’t already, if we heard their claim of a small camp not far from here correctly.”

“You did,” Airfix confirmed.  “A couple of breems walk to the west.”

Wheeljack scowled at this.  “The camp I was imprisoned in is a cycle and half walk from here if I remember correctly.  This doesn’t sound good.”

“I agree, Jackie.”  Ebonscream visibly sighed.  “They may try for ya again, especially with this camp so close.”

“And this time they may not try sweet talkin’ ya first,” Wheeljack added grimly.

Ratchet, whom had been quiet for awhile, finally spoke up.  “Then what do you suggest we do? Our destination is still cycles away.”

“Where are ya headin’?” Ebonscream asked.

“Iacon.”

“Ah, yes, we’ve heard of the place,” Ebonscream stated.  “We intend ta send a few bots there ta learn anythin’ that may be useful for our cause. Medicine included.”  He tapped his chin for a moment. “It will add time ta ya journey, as it is over a cycle away, but I would suggest ya return with us ta our camp.”

“Oh so you scare off one group trying to recruit us only to do the same yourselves?” Ratchet asked, his optics narrowed in suspicion.

“Listen,” Wheeljack spoke up.  “When they took me in, I was half-dead and they nursed me back to health.  Once I was back on my feet, they asked me what I wanted to do, even said I could leave if I wanted.”  The lightly tapped his chest. “I chose to join them, you don’t have to.”

“That is indeed what happened, in Jackie’s case,” Ebonscream confirmed.  “My proposal is, as I stated, a merely suggestion. One that would distance ya further from the Sirens and a chance ta resupply before continuing on.  We can even provide a temporary escort after ya leave, if ya wish.”

“That does sound nice,” Airfix admitted.

“I don’t know…,” Ratchet muttered.

“Oh, come on, Ratch,” Hammercircuit sighed.  “If they prove to be no good, we can have Airfix sit on them.”

“Har har,” Airfix groaned, rolling his optics.

“If ya feel uncomfortable at any time,” Ebonscream pointed out.  “Ya can just leave and tell us ta frag off and we’ll do so.”

“And you won’t bother us again if we do so?” Ratchet asked.

“We may follow ya for a time ta ensure no trouble befalls ya,” Ebonscream admitted with a shrug.  “As it is our purpose ta protect others, but we will not interact with ya directly again unless ya wished it.”

Ratchet had lowered his head in thought for a moment before looking at them again.  “That sounds…reasonable,” he responded.

Ebonscream was smiling as he broadly swept his hand in the direction of the Wrecker camp. “Then let us get goin’ then.”

\--

Ebonscream had set a quick pace, Wheeljack guessing he wanted to get as much distance from the new Siren camp as possible before they made camp that night.  As much as he wanted to pound some Sirens into the ground, he saw the sense in it. They had no idea how many Sirens were at that camp, or what kind of camp it was.  The one thing that was fairly certain was that Slipraid would get reinforcements and come after them.

At least the journey wasn’t quiet this time, as this was a chatty group.  Hammercircuit in particular was rather interested in their group, to which Ebonscream happily indulged information on.  Arifix wasn’t as interested, but threw some questions of his own. Ratchet was the quietest of the trio, having kept a gruff stern expression as they walked.  Wheeljack did notice he started to relax more and more as time went on, especially as Ebonscream gave more details on the Wreckers.

Ebonscream had fallen completely silent, however, by the time night was starting to fall.  Wheeljack noticed he had slipped to the back of the group, occasionally stopping and looking back.  He had a feeling he knew why.

“We are bein’ followed, aren’t we?” Wheeljack asked him quietly.  A nod. “How many?”

“Uncertain,” Ebonscream responded softly.  “They are spread out and still at a fair distance...even for my optics.  I suspect they are waitin’ for nightfall before closin’ in.”

“Great...and we don’t know if these guys have any combat experience....,” Wheeljack muttered before looking up at him.  “What do we do?”

Ebonscream was quiet for a few kliks, Wheeljack could almost see the gears turning behind his optics.  “It may not work, but...I have a plan.”

Any plan was better than  _ no _ plan, in Wheeljack’s opinion.

\--

Just as he was starting to feel fully comfortable with these guys, they do something that made Ratchet suspicious again.

Night had fallen and  _ normal _ bots would have set up camp for the night.  Not these guys. Ebonscream had them not only continuing on well past nightfall, but they had changed direction as well.  He had also requested silence and no lights on top of that. Both Ebonscream and Wheeljack seemed to be able to see perfectly fine with only the light from the twin moons, but Ratchet and his friends didn’t have such natural modifications.  They had to hold onto one of them so they didn’t get separated.

It left them completely at their mercy and Ratchet didn’t like it.

Just as Ratchet was about to break silence himself though, they had apparently arrived at their destination.  From what he could see, it was a large huge boulders roughly arranged in a semi-circle. Ebonscream directed them into the crest of it.

“Set up your tents against the rocks, but do so as quietly as possible,” Ebonscream whispered to them.  Removing his own pack to do the same.

“What is going on?” Ratchet demanded, though keeping his voice low.

“Ebony spotted pursuers,” Wheeljack explained quietly.  “Most likely Sirens. Unknown number.”

Now Ratchet understood what they were doing.  It was to attempt to confuse, if not lose their enemy.  He was no combot expert, but the chosen campsite did look defensible.  “How close are we to your camp?” he asked.

“A cycle...maybe less,” Ebonscream replied.  “We do have patrols scoutin’ the perimeter, but….”

“No way of knowing if they would be close enough to come to our rescue of things go south,” Ratchet guessed, Ebonscream nodding grimly.  “Wonderful.”   


“Do ya have any combat trainin’?” Ebonscream asked.

“Hammer and I know the basics,” Ratchet responded, before looking at Airfix.

“A bit more than the basics,” the large bot replied.  “They wanted me to be a guard...not my thing.”

Ebonscream was nodding.  “That will even things up slightly then,” he stated.  “It will depend on how many come at us.”

“Pfft...I’ll take as many as they throw at me,” Wheeljack was growling.

“Jackie, don’t get overconfident,” Ebonscream retorted.  “Or cocky...it will get ya killed before your time. Be a waste of a good spark.”  The other Wrecker snorted in response.

“Will he be a problem during this likely battle?” Ratchet asked Ebonscream quietly enough so Wheeljack couldn’t hear him.

“He may be fine...unless a certain Siren shows up,” Ebonscream replied grimly.  “And if this bot does...I fear he will let his temper get the better of him.”

Ratchet looked down a moment, before glancing toward Wheeljack.  The smaller Wrecker looked very tense, yet almost eager, as he set up the tent.  He recalled also how Wheeljack acted when facing the Sirens from before.

“He mentioned before one of them helped him escape...but…,” he started to say, but stopped, feeling it would be inappropriate.

“The one he hates the most is responsible for their death,” Ebonscream confirmed, softly.  “Wheeljack...carries a lot of regret and guilt for it.”

“He shouldn’t...they knew the risks,” Ratchet commented, then lowered gaze.  “Then again...survivors guilt can strike anyone.”

Ebonscream was nodding with agreement.  “We recharge in shifts,” he announced, loud enough to be hard by everyone but still quiet.  “No lights and no sound. We want to stay hidden for as long as possible.” Everyone was nodding in agreement, though Wheeljack was a bit reluctant.  “Keep ya optics and audios primed for approaching bots, we don’t know when they will come...but they will come. If ya hear or see them, let everyone else know.”

More nods of acknowledgement.

“Wheeljack and I will hold the front when that time comes.  Ya three engage only if any slip by us.”

“I’ll act as second guard, since I have more training,” Airfix offered.

Ebonscream was nodding in agreement.  “One last thin’.” He held up a roughly round device.  “When they are upon us...I will use a flash spark. Close or shield your optics when I yell ‘cover’.”

“Should allow us to take out a few of ‘em before they recover,” Wheeljack stated, a grin on his face. “And let any nearby friendlies know something is goin’ down.”

“Let’s hope we don’t end up needin’ them,” Ebonscream stated.  “I’ll take first watch. The rest of ya get what recharge ya can.”

“Doubt I’ll be able to recharge at all,” Wheeljack was muttering.

With the amount of tension he was feeling, Ratchet felt the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Wheeljack was right that he wouldn’t get any recharge.  Not just because he couldn’t settle down enough to power down, but because those Siren bastards found them not two breems after they turned in.  Thankfully, Ebonscream had perched himself on top of the rocks that protected part of their camp, so he spotted them coming from a fair distance.  It had given him enough time to warn them so they can arrange themselves into their agreed upon positions.

It wasn’t long before Wheeljack could see the Siren’s themselves.  Slaggers weren’t even bothering to dim their optics and biolights to mask their approach.  There were about five of them, all armed with various blunt or whip style weaponry. One per bot in their group, good odds.  He and Ebonscream could take them all.

Then he noticed something off.  What he was _hearing_ was not matching what he was _seeing_ .  His audio flannels twitched as he focused, narrowing his optics.   It sounded like at least _twice_ as many were out there.  He glanced at Ebonscream: from the way the senior Wrecker was squinting, a frown on his face, he suspected he noticed it as well.

“I must admit,” the familiar voice of Slipraid spoke up.  “You nearly succeeded in losing us, but now you are trapped.”

“And ya think bringin’ just a couple more friends will really even your odds?” Ebonscream asked, his pose relaxed with only his left hand resting on a sword hilt.  The other, Wheeljack knew, was likely getting ready to throw the flash spark device.

“Jus’ a couple?” The grin on Slipraid’s face boarderlined on the malicious.  Behind him and the other four they could see right now, the optics and biolights of many more appeared.  They were looking at about fifteen Sirens.

_I hate it when I’m right._

Still, three to one over all is not _too_ bad.  Pushing it a bit though, considering they had two that had little combat experience.  So...more like five to one? Yikes. This was going to be rough.

“Oh,” Ebonscream commented.  “Trying ta make up for quality with quantity?  Please….” Was he yawning with boredom?

_And you’re telling ‘me’ not to be overconfident!?_

Then again, Ebonscream _was_ a senior member...and he had yet to see him actually fight.  Either way, his snarky comment was _not_ appreciated by Slipraid.

“You will join us,” he growled.  “All of you. Make it easier on yourselves and come willingly.”

“Suck my exhaust,” Wheeljack growled, giving him a rude gesture to top it off.  That set him off.

“Subdue them!” the Siren snapped.  “But try not to damage them too much!”

Wheeljack slipped into a battle stance as the Sirens started rushing for them.  Ebonscream hadn’t changed his pose. In fact, he looked rather unimpressed.

It wasn’t until the Sirens were nearly upon them that he moved.

“Cover!” he shouted, his right arm now raised.

Wheeljack closed his optics just as the device was thrown to the ground.  He heard the screams of surprise and pain from the Sirens as it went off. Wheeljack, without even opening his optics, struck out at the closest one by the sound of their scream alone.  His fist connected with what felt like abdomen plating. With that as a guide, he swung his other fist higher. That connected with something smaller and rounder. He heard the bot fall to the ground.

As he opened his optics, he saw the flash from the second explosion high above. The flash spark’s secondary function as a distress beacon.  As he attacked the next closest Siren, he spared a glance in Ebonscream’s direction.

Ebonscream had knocked down three in the time it took him to take out one.

Scrap.  Perhaps his cockness on the situation was justified.  

And by the time the Sirens had recovered from the flash sparks effects, Ebonscream had downed six to his three.

Yep, definitely justified.  Will they even _need_ reinforcements?

Things did get a bit more hectic once the Sirens were able to fight back.  Wheeljack found himself facing off against Slipraid and one other, while Ebonscream had three on him.  One managed to slip by them both, but Airfix was handling him fine from what he could see.

Ebonscream was doing great: he was down to just two opponents now, actually.  He was holding his own. The medics were safe. No problem!

He thought too soon.

There was a cry of pain and he just caught the sight of Ebonscream going down.

_What?_

“Ebony!” he cried, grabbing Slipraid by the neck without thinking and slamming his ugly face into the ground.  As he started to run toward his fallen comrade, the other Siren jumped on his back. He grabbed him and slammed him to the ground.  Then stepped on him as he continued.

Only then did it dawn on him that the two remaining Siren’s looked slightly confused on what happened to Ebonscream.  Then, they looked fearful, backing away from something he couldn’t quite see.

“It would appear…,” a very familiar voice growled, forcing Wheeljack to stop in his tracks.  “That Drivewhip needs to reevaluate the skill of his troops.” The form of Stormburst came clearly into view, yellow optics now blazing bright.  He was slowly twirling a part of a long chain in his right hand, the other end of the chain connected to the end of a long handle being held by his other hand.  At the end of the twirling chain was a small weight.

“Incompetent fools…,” Stormburst continued, stepping past Ebonscream’s unconscious form, the two remaining Siren’s stepping aside.  “Appears I have to do this myself….”

“Ya want them...you have to get past me first, Stormburst!” Wheeljack growled, resuming his battle stance.  “And you’ll pay for what ya have done!”

Stormburst was chuckling.  “Like how you tried to make me ‘pay’ last time?” He was smirking at him.

That was enough.  Rage overwhelmed his processor and he charged him.  Stormburst’s smirk grew wider as he loosed his weapon.  The weighted tip grazed his left audio flannel, the blow hard enough to make that audio ring, causing Wheeljack to cry out and stumble.  He raised one hand to cover the damaged flannel on reflex. Wheeljack didn’t see Stormburst snapping the weapon back, then fling it forward again.

This time, it wrapped around his raised arm and Wheeljack found himself suddenly being yanked toward the high-ranking Siren.  Before he could even properly comprehend what was going on, let alone formulate a means to counter it, Stormburst had grabbed that arm with his free hand.  Then he twisted his arm, forcing him to lean forward Stormburst then slammed the handle of his weapon at the shoulder joint.

Wheeljack screamed as the joint popped out of its socket.

“Seems you haven’t improved at all since last time,” Stormburst taunted, releasing him, then kicking him away.  

Wheeljack landed hard on his back, winding him.  As he struggled to get up, he took stock of their situation.

Ebonscream, their best fighter, was out cold.  His left arm was now useless and he knew the other’s didn’t stand a chance against Stormburst.  Scrap, _he_ didn’t stand a chance!

Worse, some of the Sirens they had knocked out earlier were starting to come to and recover.  The odds were heavily in their favor now. He couldn’t give up though. If he did, they would all become their slaves.  What could he do though?

All he could do, was hold out as long as he could in hopes help was coming.  As he got to his feet, he picked up some kind of mace. Not really his thing, but it was better than nothing.

“You are stubborn one,” Stormburst was chuckling.  “Still insis’ on resisting, despite the odds being overwhelmingly against you now?”  The Overseer gestured to the number of Sirens that were back on their feet now.

“So long as my spark still pulses in my frame,” Wheeljack growled, gripping the mace tighter.  “I will resist...and I will fight...to protect my freedom and the freedom of others.”

Stormburst laughed.  “You not even worth effort for me to figh’!” he taunted.  “But it will be entertaining to watch others put you in your place.”

The sound of two bodies hitting the ground behind him got everyone’s attention.  When they looked, they saw Ebonscream on his feet once more, his saber’s dipping with the energon of the two Siren’s that were closest to him.  Wheeljack couldn’t tell from his position if they were dead for sure, but from the rapidly expanding pool of energon under both? It was a good guess that they were.

Ebonscream himself didn’t look good.  There was a minor energon leak on the right side of his head where Stormburst got him.  He had to have a massive processor ache, going by the pain he could see in his optics and how his jaw was clenched.  Then again...that could be anger...as he looked _livid._  Wheeljack had never seen Ebonscream angry...and to be honest...it sent a shiver down his strut.

Stormburst, for his credit, didn’t look intimidated.  He looked more shocked at the fact Ebonscream just _killed_ two of his people.  That is, until Ebonscream spoke.

“Coward…,” Ebonscream breathed, his tone low, menacing even.

One of Stormburst’s ridges twitched  “What did you call me?” he growled.

“Ya heard me…,” Ebonscream snarled.  “A coward. A sneak attackin’, dishonorable _coward!_ ”

“How dare you!”

“Come on then, coward!” Ebonscream hissed.  “Let’s see if ya can handle me in straight up combat!”

“As you wish... _Wre’ger!_ ”  Stormburst snarled as he started spinning the chain once more.

“Wheeljack,” he heard Ratchet call to him as the two started exchanging blows.

Wheeljack turned and saw him beckon to him.  Having a guess on what he wanted, he retreated toward him, though keeping his optic on the rest of the Sirens.  Fortunately, they seemed more interested in watching the ensuing battle between their respective leaders at the moment.  Airfix took up a more defensive position after he passed.

“Let’s pop that shoulder back into place, shall we?”  Ratchet told him as he grasped the dislocated limb. Hammercircuit braced him from the other side.  With a twist and a shove, the shoulder was popped back into place, Wheeljack grunting in pain.

“Scrap...that nearly hurt as bad as when it was knocked out,” Wheeljack groaned, rotating and flexing the restored limb gratefully.

“I’d say take it easy with it for a few cycles, but I don’t think that’s an option right now,” Ratchet muttered.

“Yeah…,” Wheeljack agreed.  He knew eventually the other Siren’s will turn their attention to them.  Though he couldn’t blame them for being distracted!

Ebonscream was moving like the wind, easily dodging or parrying most of Stormburst’s attacks.  The Overseer was no slouch either, able to do the same to Ebonscream’s attacks. They were equally matched.

However, Wheeljack worried that the blow to the head Ebonscream received earlier will eventually tip the battle in Stormburst’s favor.

“Idiots!”  the voice of Slipraid cried out.  “Stop gawking and secure the other’s while that one is occupied!”

“Looks like it’s time for round two with the minions…,” Airfix muttered as the other Sirens turned their attention toward them.

“Yeah…,” Hammercircuit growled, twirling a small hammer in one hand.  “This time I don’t intend to sit out and watch.”

“If we are to make it through this,” Ratchet sighed, adopting a loose battle stance.  “It looks like we will all have to play our part.”

Wheeljack smirked.  Between the four of them, they should be able to handle the eight or so already tenderized Sirens that were now heading their way.

He just hoped Ebonscream held out.

\--

Ebonscream was aware the second battle that had started, but he could not afford to look that way for even a nano.  All his attention had to stay on Stormburst, whom was giving him more trouble than he had expected.

Of course, having a raging processor ache had a hand in his difficulty.  Attacks he normally had no trouble evading were getting closer to him than he’d like.  His own attacks lacked the speed and precision he normally had.

The processor ache also made it hard to think ahead.  He was relying more and more on instinct the longer this fight went.  That wasn’t good. He knew he had to end it soon, _win_ this fight, or they will lose.  Stormburst was too skilled for the rest of them to take on.  It had to be him to defeat him....had to be.

He needed to tip this fight into his favor, for all their sakes.  Ebonscream believed he knew how.

“You’re starting to get sloppy!”  Stormburst taunted, a leering grin on his face.  “Though I admit you’re good...you may give Drivewhip run for his position once you join us!”

Ebonscream scowled.  He will never join them.  Just like Wheeljack, he would fight and resist until his spark gave out.  “Never,” he growled.

“You say tha’ now…,” Stormburst cackled, leaning in close.  “But all will be Siren in time….”

Ebonscream saw his opportunity.  He didn’t like using it, but it was the only thing he had that might give him an edge.

He screeched at him.  A screech loud enough to blow out audios if one was too close, though it came at the cost of blowing out his vocalizer.  It had the desired effect. Stormburst recoiled back in both shock and pain, his hands rising up to cover his audios.

Normally, he would immediately follow up with a crippling blow.  However, using this ability aggravated the processor ache, the sharp increase in pain breaking his focus.  It was a couple of precious nanos before he could finally act upon the opening he gave himself.

He slashed across Stormburst’s abdomen with his left saber, scoring a light wound there.  Immediately after he slashed down and cross with his right, aiming for the chest. However, Stormburst had recovered enough to block that blow with the handle of his weapon.

Next thing he knew, his right saber was flying out of his hand and before he could bring up his left, that weapon handle was smashed against his head.

He didn’t even remember falling. Honestly, he was surprised he was still conscious.  Primus his head hurt so much.

“You got dirty tricks of your own, it seems,” he heard Stormburst comment, this tone a mix of amusement and disdain.  “Though it seemed to work against you as much as it did me.”

Ebonscream attempted to growl, but only spat a bit of static as he struggled to get up.  His efforts were thwarted by Stormburst planting a foot on his back.

“Still trying to fight?  I mus’ admit I’m impressed by you Wre’ger’s tenacity.”

“It’s _WRECKERS!_ ”  Wheeljack’s voice called out.

Ebonscream managed to look up just in time to see something fly into Stormburst, knocking the silver and yellow bot off of him, landing on his back with a surprised yelp.  He smirked as he saw that Stormburst had one of his own people tossed like a projectile at him. Now the Overseer was struggling to untangle himself.

Two pairs of hands quickly, but gently, lifted and half-dragged, half-carried him back toward the rocks.  No doubt by Ratchet and Hammercircuit. Around them were the unconscious and a few possibly dead Sirens. He could see Wheeljack had picked up his sabers and he and Airfix were now standing between them and Stormburst.

Ebonscream knew they couldn’t take him and he was certain they knew as well.  He tried to tell all of them to run, to leave him behind, but nothing but static came out.  Truth be told, he doubted Wheeljack would have listened anyway.

“Incompetent fools!” Stormburst screeched as he finally threw the body of his minion off himself.   “Can’t even handle bunch of rookies!?” He rose to his feet, his plating bristling as he retrieved his weapon.  “I really do have to do everything myself!” He started spinning that chain.

A battle cry sounded.  As Stormburst turned to face the source he was slammed in the side by a large hammer.  The Siren went flying, only to be hit by something else, sending him back the way he came at a higher and much faster rate.  He hit the ground, bouncing a few times before skidding to a halt a good distance away. Thankfully, he didn’t get up.

“Dammit Bulkhead!  Not so high!” Kup’s voice scolded.

“Sorry!”  Bulkhead replied as the two Wreckers approached, becoming more visible in the limited light.  “Still working in my aim.”

“You two are sight for weary optics…,” Wheeljack said gratefully, his frame visibly relaxing.

Ebonscream felt his own frame relax, though he nearly passed out as a result.  With the immediate danger having passed, the two medics were starting to access his injuries.  

“You lot were lucky we were patrolling in this direction tonight,” Kup commented, patting Wheeljack on the shoulder.  “We wouldn’t have seen the distress beacon otherwise.”

“That screech helped too,” Bulkhead added.

“And that tells me you won’t be able to talk for a while, will you Ebon?”  Kup had a smirk on his face as they approached him.

Ebonscream’s brow twitched and he gave him a rude gesture.  Kup just laughed at him.

“I’m going to enjoy the quiet while it lasts!” he stated with a grin, before turning serious.  “How is he?”

“Aside from the shorted out vocalizer,” Ratchet replied. “He has a concussion.”

Kup was nodding.  “Any other significant injuries?”

“Had my left shoulder dislocated by that aft,” Wheeljack replied, rotating said shoulder.  “But these two popped it back in for me. Other than that, some dents and scraps.”

Another nod from the senior Wrecker.  “If Ebony is safe for transport, let’s get out of here before your ‘friends’ wake up,” Kup suggested.  “You can tell me how you got into this mess on the way back to camp.”

Their camp was quickly packed and they set off, Airfix carrying Ebonscream per Ratchet’s recommendation.  It was a bit embarrassing for him, but with how much his head hurt, he let it slide. As Wheeljack started to recount the events, his injuries and exhaustion pulled him into recharge.

He would remain in recharge until after they had returned to camp, almost a cycle later.

\--

_Later_

Wheeljack stood in the communical pit, having just finished telling the rest of the senior Wreckers what happened.  Around him the a number of other Wreckers were listening as well. Also in attendance were the three bots they rescued, whom had given their own testimony.  Even Ebonscream was there, which annoyed the medics: he was told to stay in bed and rest.

“So their rank and file troops are laughable, but their leaders are no joke in battle,” Impactor, a bulky purple and orange bot, muttered.

“All blunt or chain weaponry as well,” Kup pointed out.  “Odd.”

“Not really,” Ebonscream countered.  “It goes with their beliefs against killin’.”

“Directly, anyway,” Wheeljack reminded them, thinking of what happened to Silky.

“Stormburst was quite shocked when I killed two of his fellows,” Ebonscream stated, though Wheeljack caught a hint of regret in his tone.

“You actuallyed killed, Ebony?” Impactor asked, quirking a ridge.

This was new to Wheeljack.  Ebonscream didn’t usually kill?

The dark colored bot was letting out a long sigh.  “I did...in a moment of rage admittedly,” he replied softly.  “May the Allspark forgive me.”

“In battle, death can often be unavoidable,” Impactor reminded him.  “You already know this, Ebony.”

Ebonscream nodded, but said nothing, still looking quilty.

“My concern is this new camp that was mentioned,” Kup brought up.  “Sounds like they placed it right in the middle between our two camps.  My tank is telling me they are up to something.”

“Considerin’ the number of fighters they deployed so quickly ta come after us,” Ebonscream stated.  “I agree with ya.”

“That an Overseer was with them can’t be a good sign either,” Wheeljack added.  “Silky...told me Overseers generally don’t leave the main camp unless it’s very important.”

“Stormburst is the Overseer of Membership and Scouts if I remember you telling us correctly,” Impactor said, to which Wheeljack nodded in confirmation.  “And considering we have you...and now the medics they so badly wanted, even if temporarily?” Impactor stood up. “I believe we may be facing a full assault soon, my friends.”

“After the thrashing we gave them?” Wheeljack asked.  “Surely they wouldn’t be that stupid.”

“Desperation does not always lead ta smart choices, Jackie,” Ebonscream pointed out.  “They’ll know our new friends will spread the word about them once they reach Iacon.”

“Better believe it,” Ratchet muttered.  Hammercircut and Airfix were nodding in agreement.  “Though I admit, despite your fighting prowess, your camp could be surrounded and cut off.”

There were a number of snickers around the group, causing Ratchet to look perplexed.

“Things are not always what they appear ta be, my friend,” Ebonscream told him with a smirk.

“Trust me,” Wheeljack added with a knowing smile.  “I had the same concerns until they showed me _why_ I shouldn’t be worried.”

“We’ll show ya what we mean later,” Ebonscream told him.

“In the meantime, we should take inventory of our supplies and check all our equipment,” Kup announced.  “Restock on what is low now while we can.”

“Business as usual otherwise,” Ebonscream put in, putting his hands behind his head.  “They are surely scoutin’ us out still. Best ta let them think we are ignorant and unaware.”  He looked at their guests. “My friends, as we stated, things may get a bit hot here. If ya wish ta leave now while ya still can, I would recommend it.  My offer of escort still holds.”

“And divide your forces at a critical time?”  Ratchet countered. “And when they likely expect us to leave the safety of your camp? I don’t think so.”

“With a major battle likely on the horizon, it would be silly to pass up additional on hand medics,” Hammercircuit added, folding his arms.  “We’re staying. At least until you dent their afts enough to send them running back home, crying for their Caretakers.”

“Not how I would have put it, but...yes,” Ratchet agreed.

“I’ll help in anyway I can as well,” Airfix offered.

“Then, for however long ya end up stayin’...,” Ebonscream stated with a smile.  “We welcome ya.”

\--

_Siren supply camp_

Overseer Drivewhip frowned, looking out toward the east.

It was supposed to be simple, quick, capture mission, but the team had yet to return. There wasn’t even a sign of Overseer Stormburst, whom had decided to follow them at a distance to observe.  And serve as backup, quite likely. Stormburst had seemed concerned that the Wreckers could back up their boosts.

He was getting the feeling now that Stormburst may have been right.

Finally, the lookout spotted them in the distance.  The following call that they had wounded incoming made his spark sink.  The Overseer rushed for the entrance to see for himself. It was a couple more kliks before the returning party came into clear view and his optics widened at the sight.

At the front was Overseer Stormburst.  He had serious dents on his chassis, one large winglet was hanging loose and he could see a cut across his abdomen.  Stormburst was carrying the limp body of Slipraid, one of his most skilled scouts: the way the scout’s head rolled about as the Overseer walked, suggested the bot’s neck was broken.

The rest of the group didn’t look much better.  In some cases it was worse. He saw dislocated arms, one had a broken leg, a number were covered in cuts and two were carrying bodies.

“Jus’ two Wre’gers did all this?” Drivewhip asked, unable to keep the shock out of his voice.

“They…,” Stormburst said lowly, his tone a mix of anger and disbelief.  “Have actual _bite_ to their _bark_.”  

“The medics?”

“Wha’ do you think?” Stormburst snapped as he handed off Slipraid’s body to another Siren.  “They _took_ them!”

Drivewhip closed his mouth when he realized it was hanging open, then narrowed his optics in thought.  They will need those medics now more than ever judging by the state of the group that returned. But first, they needed to tend to their wounded the best they can and get a full report on what happened from Stormburst.  

Stormburst all too happily obliged on the latter once they were in the command tent, alway from any unwanted audios.  Drivewhip didn’t like what he heard.

The Wreckers had clearly planned out the encounter to give themselves as much of an advantage as possible.  Ensuring there was limited access to their camp...using a flash spark...how they organized themselves. This was no ragtag group like the Razers or Slicers.

One of the Wreckers had been particularly troublesome.  Standing up to Stormburst despite a head injury for quite some time.  If this ‘Ebony’ hadn’t already been injured, Drivewhip bet he would have defeated Stormburst.  A likelihood he could tell nagged at his fellow Overseer.

“I would have been able to save the mission if more of those slaggers hadn’t blindsided me!” Stormburst ranted.  “And tha’ ‘Ebony’ was calling _me_ a coward!?”

“How many more?” Drivewhip asked.

“I don’t know,” Stormburst snarled.  “I was too busy getting smacked around like a ball.  Two for sure…”

“So they likely have patrols tha’ far out,” Drivewhip concluded.  “At least close enough to see the flash spark and react accordingly.  Odd your scouts hadn’t noticed this.”

At this Stormburst scowled, his plates bristling at the implication his precious scouts were incompetent.  “My scouts noticed randomness in amount, but not distance traveled. Their main focus was on the camp itself.”

“Something I suggest you rectify,” Drivewhip commented.  “If our plan to siege them is going to have any chance of working.”

A flicker of doubt flashed across the other Overseer’s face, a rare thing.  “Would it really still be wise considering how badly we got our aft kicked?” he asked, then added with a fury.  “They were willing to _kill!_ ”

“All the more reason to absorb them so such behavior can be corrected!” Drivewhip countered.  “Not to mention, it is now more critical than ever to get those medics. Not just because of our wounded either.”

The cogs looked like they were turning in Stormburst head.  “They are heading to Iacon...very public place...they would tell everyone they meet of us.  Make recruitment even _harder_.”

“Exactly,” Drivewhip growled.  “Plus...you cannot afford to report back to Chief with failure such as this over your head.  You may lose your Overseer status completely!”

A visible shudder passed through Stormburst’s frame.  Afterward a steel determination shone in his optics.

“Then we need to quickly revise our plans...and accelerate it,” Stormburst growled.

Drivewhip smirked, liking he got a fire back into Stormburst’s belly.  In truth, he didn’t care whether or not Stormburst kept his status. He just wanted a challenge for once.

And this Ebony sounded like he would give him one….

**Author's Note:**

> Last chap is not quite finished, but 'should' be done this week.


End file.
